The Corner of Your Heart
by Fuseki
Summary: Haruka and Michiru play a lovely duet apart.


The piano began softly, mesmerizing. Michiru felt its tune weave itself into her head, wrap around her body. It enticed her closer, nearly sending her into an eternity of darkness, but she gripped tight her violin, remembering her part.

As she began to play, the two parts became one, spiraling into a perfect harmony, the piano light and airy while the violin became sultry. They played, together, for what seemed like hours, Michiru's head and heart seeming to flutter away from her.

Her eyes turned to her blonde counterpart whose eyes were closed. Haruka knew their duet perfectly, her long fingers dancing over the keys expertly, just as Michiru's moved over the strings of her Stradivarius. Michiru watched Haruka, as she so often did. The blonde's hair fell into her face, grazing her eyelashes. Her nose lightly flared as she breathed, her lips, soft and pink, curled into a smile. The violinist found herself almost aching to abandon her violin in favor of the kiss held within Haruka's cupid's bow.

As their song ended, Haruka's eyes opened and Michiru fought to divert her gaze in time to not be noticed. She lowered her polished instrument and turned to the other woman. "It was... good," Haruka said curtly and nodded to her, then turned to gather her music and leave. She looked to Michiru. "Though, a few measures in you seem a little distracted. You may want to concentrate harder," she added, sliding her music sheets into a manilla folder and leaving.

The loneliness feel stark. Michiru cursed herself for slacking. She placed her violin into the case that sat on the grand piano. She clasped it shut. Her fingers drifted to the shiny black paint of the piano, slipping along its surface, the lights making it warm. They moved down, scooped, traced, and found the ivory keys. She slid onto the bench slowly, still warm from the body of the woman she loved. Her heart felt heavy, so weighty she felt it would surely fall out. The keys felt warm too, though she doubted they were.

Slowly, making many mistakes, Michiru clumsily played the first notes of Haruka's piece. She bit her lip, stopped, and then started again, trying to make her fingers create the notes to fill her void. Repeating the swirling, careful notes over and over, she closed her eyes, relaxed, lost time.

Fingers snaked over her side, up her shoulder, and moved her blouse's collar aside to slip over her neck, the skin there forming goosebumps. Soft fingertips caressed her cheek, tilting her head back. Finally, sweet lips pressed to her chin, her cheek, her jaw, and then her lips. The song abruptly ended, her hands relaxing on the keys, expecting the needy vision to dissipate, though velvet lips continued to capture her own, her heart threatening to burst.

She turned on the bench, confused, and looked up to stormy eyes. Her cheeks grew warm. "Tenoh-san," she stammered. "I thought you had left."

"I forgot something," the blonde's voice was soft and a little hoarse. She cleared her throat and stood a little straighter, her fingers still caressing Michiru's cheek. Michiru wondered vaguely if she was dreaming.

"What did you forget?" she asked at last. Haruka's eyes lightened and the blonde chuckled.

"I lied today, Michiru. You played wonderfully. It was I who was lacking in patience or concentration. When we play together...," the pianist paused, looking into her aqua haired partner's eyes. "I feel something."

Michiru felt her heart leap, twirl, and dance in her chest, her sapphire eyes soft, reflecting her inner vulnerability. "I meant to tell you something about this new song," Haruka continued, her thumb stroking the soft skin of Michiru's jawline. "I wrote it for you. I was going to tell you at the concert, but I've never been very good with timing. I love you, Michiru."

Michiru's eyes opened, a smile on her lips as she played at the concert, her part flowing, playing, teasing Haruka's. The duet's haunting and beautiful notes resounding into the air around them. They ended, and Haruka moved to her side, taking her into her arms, pulling her close, and kissing her. The crowd was ecstatic and loud. Michiru felt her head float, her heart heavy once more, though instead of emptiness creating the weight, it was held down with love.


End file.
